YuGiOh 5D's: Duster Skirt
by Pookles
Summary: A response to BebePanda's Object Challenge! Yusei questions Aki about her skirt.


Starry: This is for BebePanda401's contest and to say the least I'm pretty confident that this should so the trick. In Yusei's POV and is a Yuaki fic. 38

Ruka: ON WITH THE STORY!

Rua: Starry doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

**Duster Skirt**

I watched as Aki yet again swept downstairs fully dressed with that duster skirt flowing behind her. She saw me staring and smiled at me sweetly. Good thing no one was home or else someone would have suspected something between us. My expression didn't change as she disappeared into the kitchen, her red duster skirt flowing behind her.

That skirt brought back bad memories of Aki from when she was the Black Rose Witch and her purposely twisted will to scare people half to death. Whenever I saw the wretched thing I glared at it with all my hatred, though one time Aki caught me and thought I was staring at her butt and I fear that she thinks that she's only here so I could check her out.

She reappeared from the kitchen and sat down next to me a cup of black tea held gently in her gloved hands. She took a sip from the cup and noticed me staring down at her skirt which lay limp and saggy on the couch.

"Is something wrong?" she inquired, catching my attention.

"N-No…Nothings wrong," I replied in a semi-confident voice, afraid that she would accuse me of being a pervert once again.

She carefully placed her tea cup and saucer on the table and turned to me. Soon her beautiful hazel eyes locked with my own cobalt irises and we stared at each other for several long minutes, as if almost reading the other's mind, waiting for the other to speak. Her expression was blank though hinted confusion was easy to see reflecting from her eyes and into my own. I flashed the same look back at her, confirming what she was trying to express.

Her eyes blinked once and I let out a sigh before speaking.

"Aki, I have a question," I started, hoping to make this conversation seem more casual than it really was.

"Yes?" she asked, flashing her small smile at me.

"Well, I was wondering…Now that you have new friends, don't you think that you might want to find a different outfit as well?" I asked hoping that she wouldn't take any offence from it.

Too late.

"Do you have a problem with the clothes I wear?" she asked, a bit of an edgy tone in her voice.

"No, no! It's just the duster skirt-" I blurted out before slapping my hand over my mouth.

"You don't like my skirt?" she asked again, her edgy tone fading.

"Y-Yeah…It doesn't exactly bring good memories when you look at it…" I said awkwardly feeling kind of stupid.

"Well I'm glad you feel that way," she said bluntly.

"Look I'm sorr- Did you just say you're glad?" I asked, now shocked out of my stupidity.

"Yeah, I was wondering if someone else didn't like my outfit either, it's a little too gothic for my taste," she said as she took it off.

"I'm thinking of getting a new outfit altogether, or does this interest you?" she questioned leaning closer to me, her face dangerously close to mine.

My words caught in my throat I'd never seen her bare shoulders before, she looked quite…mysterious this way, and there was something about it that I loved.

She continued to move closer, daring for me to make a move. I then brought her lips to mine and felt how rudely I'd been talking to her. We pulled back heartbeats later and I pulled her back onto my lap.

"I want you to help me with my new outfit, we can go shopping tonight," she said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, that'd be nice," I said softly as I pulled her closer to me.

Sunset rolled around and the other members of the gang returned home from whatever tedious activities they'd been up to. Aki and I left for the mall soon after that, but by then I'd realized that Aki wasn't the only one who needed an image change.

**THE END**

Starry: Well Bebe, how was that?

Ruka: I think you did a pretty good job with this one.

Crow: I must say I'm impressed.

Aki: If you're wondering about what my new outfit looks like here's the link: .org/avatar/38670025

Yusei: Please R&R


End file.
